Rose Weasley and the Puppetmasters
by renagirl9
Summary: An ancient being, capable of making anyone a mere puppet, bound by fairies since the Founder's time. A seer,more powerful than any in written history,killed at15 for knowing too much.Six children,sharing a birthday, with a terifying destiny awaiting them.
1. prologue

_He lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist he had ever experienced before. His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. … his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the great hall, with that clear, domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. He was the only person there, except for – _

- from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling, chapter 35, pages 705-706

----

She was one of the few who knew where she was when she arrived at the Station. It may have had something to do with the fact that she was a powerful seer, the most powerful seer the world had seen and would see for a very long time. But mostly, she knew where she was because Harry Potter himself had described it to her.

Why had the famous Harry Potter divulged his most secret memory, one that only three others knew, to a girl he had only talked to once? Well, she had asked. (She would always remember the look on the Chosen One's face when she tugged in his robe and said, "Sir? Does the crossway between Life and Death look like a train station?" He had been so shocked that he tripped over his own broomstick and fell flat on his face.) But that's another story.

However she knew, the fact was that Karma Kasey knew where she was the moment she arrived.

She was at what looked to be King's Cross Station. At what really was the Station between Life and Death.

And she was dead. She was quite sure about that.

The only shock the fifteen-year-old girl received upon arriving was that she was not alone.

She fully expected to be alone. Why wouldn't she be? Every single person she had ever loved or even come in contact with was still among the living. Who could be there before her?

When she saw his face from a distance, the tears began to stream down her face. Because, _oh god no_, it was _his _face. _No, no, no, NO! _They couldn't have gotten him too. Not him. Not Kyle.

Apparently, her prayers were granted, because as the man came closer, Karma realized it was not _him_. Her sacrifice had not been in vain.

She wiped away the tears and straightened up, ready to walk toward this stranger and demand to know what he was doing here and why in Merlin's name did he look so much like Kyle.

He reached her first. "Hello, I'm Ian." He extended his hand and then looked at her for the first time. His eyes widened and he yelped, "Why are you still naked?!"

"Why not? This is Death, isn't it? Do things like that matter here?"

"Yes! Yes, they do! Things like that matter very much!" Ian covered his eyes with one hand and pointed the other towards a set of robes that had materialized at her feet. "There. Put those on. Now."

"Fine." Karma rolled her eyes. "Merlin, why do you care so much? Shouldn't a bloke like you like looking at a bird like me naked?"

"I have a wife, you know. She'd kill me. And so would Kyle, if he knew. At least they would if I wasn't already dead."

Karma's head snapped up. "What do you have to do with Kyle?"

"He's my brother."

"Kyle never told me he had a brother."

"I died when he was pretty young, about when he was six. I was twenty-one."

"Six? He said he was six when he joined them."

"They killed me to get to him. They told him it was his fault I died, because he didn't listen to them."

"Why did they go after him?" Karma voiced a question she had long wanted to answer.

"To get to you. Because they knew you would be a problem for them."

Karma smirked. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You still will be. That prophecy you managed to give before you died?" Ian whistled. "It's going to change the world."

"I hope so." Karma grinned.

Karma had boarded the train to Death with Ian and was now apparently living with him and his wife, Wanda. Wanda had welcomed her with open arms (literally) and had insisted that she stay in the guest room, ignoring everything she said about not wanting to be a burden.

Truthfully, Karma was glad she didn't have to look for a place to stay. After all, Ian and Wanda's house was located mere minutes away from the best Looking Lake (portals where the dead could watch the living) in Death.

She needed to keep an eye on Kyle (didn't want him to get in any trouble). She didn't want to miss when Rachel and Skye finally clued in (she'd seen it in a vision but still). And most of all, she wanted to see her prophecy fall into place.

She wanted to see them go down.

-----

About eleven life years had passed since Karma had died. It didn't feel very long to Karma, but then again, Death just doesn't follow time the same way.

So she was pretty surprised when she saw the girl she was watching enter Platform 9 and ¾.

She ran back to the house screaming, "Wanda! Ian! It's time!" After all, if they still were mad at her for letting them miss Rachel and Skye finally realizing it, they would hate her for letting them miss _this_.

Everything was starting.

**A/N: This is the prologue. So it might be a bit confusing. Keep reading. It will clear up.**


	2. Chapter 1

Ian, Wanda, and Karma were at the front of the large group that was watching the Looking Lake. When she had yelled for them, everyone within earshot had gathered around to watch. Because no one wanted to miss this.

"So you're sure this time?" Wanda asked.

"You aren't pulling a prank this time?" Ian arched an eyebrow.

"Honest! It's happening. Look, that's one of the kids!" She pointed at a fiery redheaded girl who was currently slipping onto the train.

"Really?" A voice said from directly behind them. "That's Rose Weasley! You never told me my niece was going to be one of the Chosen!" Fred Weasley jabbed a finger at Karma. "What else haven't you said?"

"Well…nothing much."

---------------

**Life. Platform 9 and ¾. September 1, 2017**

It was a dreary day. Rain pounded on the windows, clouds blocked out the light, and a chill was present everywhere. An eerie fog filled the platform to the extent that it was impossible to see anything further than two feet away. Mud coated everything: the sides of the train, the wheels of the luggage trolleys, and the bottom of every shoe on the platform.

It was a fitting day for the start of school, she thought.

She slipped onto the train without a word goodbye to any of the numerous family members assembled on the platform. She'd hear about it later but it was well worth the scolding letter to avoid the teary farewells, the crushing hugs, the "what not to do" lectures, and the "it seems like only yesterday when" speeches. She hated those things. Besides, soon she would be far away and for the first time in her life she wouldn't have to deal with her smothering relatives – the adult ones anyway.

She would still have to put up with the many cousins that would be at Hogwarts with her (James, Fred, Victorie, Domi, and Roxy to name a few) and some were even in her year (Albus and Roxy). She had tried to convince her parents to send her to another school, _any_ school, but no. Tradition had to be upheld. (That's almost literally what her dad said.)

If she hadn't been so angry and upset at the time, she may have found those words amusing and she probably would have laughed at the irony. Because hadn't her father and mother (with her uncle) in their youth been so against tradition that they had ushered in a new world order (to quote the Prophet, anyway)?

Well, she had lost that battle and had failed to escape her family entirely. Now, she decided, she had to do what she could to defy tradition entirely, to ensure that she won the war.

She started her rebellion quietly, by sitting down next to a pale boy who was focusing intently on the book lying in his lap. His white gold hair had been combed back when he had been pointed out to her on the platform but now it was no longer. The hair had been freed from the short ponytail and now it framed the edges of his face, somehow softening the boy's sharp features.

The boy must have felt her gaze on him because he lifted his head and his silver eyes, so like the color of the fog outside the window, demanded an explanation. As he brushed stray strands of that white gold hair out of his eyes, she noted another addition. Now there was silver wire-frame glasses perched on that delicate slightly upturned nose.

"I wear reading glasses. Does that bother you?" He must have realized what she was looking at.

"No. You just didn't have them on before." His mouth began to open in reply, perhaps forming the beginning to an insult or sharp retort. No one would ever know, because she cut him off. "When is your birthday?"

His expression changed to one of confusion and annoyance mixed with a look that made it clear he thought there was something wrong with her. It was a reaction she got often and an understandable one at that. Really, what sane person asks a complete stranger when their birthday was, completely out of the blue? Well, Rose Weasley never claimed to be sane. As one of her cousins put it, asking about birthdays was one of her many quirks.

Said cousin chose that moment to walk in the compartment. He was one of the few relatives she could tolerate and (though she would never admit it) one of her friends. He was also the reason, she had always thought, for her birthday quirk. But more about that later.

He was almost the spitting image of his father, her uncle and the savior of the Wizarding World (again quoting the Prophet), who along with her parents had overthrown the government all those years ago. Her cousin had the trademark unmanageable black hair and the same perceptive green eyes as his father. What he did not have was the horrid vision, the numerous battle scars, and the angst-y personality.

Albus Potter was much more of a dreamer than anything. He drifted through life without much effort, although he was much smarter than he looked. He heard things because people would forget he was there and he came to conclusions others normally wouldn't. He was often compared to Luna Scamander.

"I was wondering where you were, Queenie." He said, his voice airy and quiet. "Queenie" was a nickname that James had come up with for her. Apparently, it was because she was bossy and acted above them. Despite her hatred of the nickname, or perhaps because of it, the name had spread like wildfire among her family to the point that even her parents used it occasionally.

"Oh, Newt," She retaliated with his own hated nickname (after the time he had almost ate a newt because his head was lost in the clouds), "you should have known that I'd be as far away from the family as possible." She threw a pointed glance at the pale boy next to her, hoping Al would catch on. Of course not.

The boy was staring between Al and her and she saw the realization dawn on him.

"I know who you are," His eyes focused on Al for a moment (he was staring out the window, oblivious to everything) and then shifted to her, "So you must be…"

"Yes. Frankly, I'm a little hurt that you didn't recognize me immediately. I recognized you and you changed your look." She pouted playfully.

"My father told me to stay away from your family." The boy's eyes flicked over to the door as if he was considering leaving.

"Really?" Mock surprise. "So did mine!"

"So why are you here?"

"Is there a good reason for me not to be?"

"But…you said…your father…" The boy looked confused.

"I said a _good_ reason." She was pleased to see that stumped him.

He looked at the door again.

"Are you going to leave?"

He hesitated. "I guess not."

Silently she cheered. Her plans were working. She said, "Good. Now that that's settled, when's your birthday?"

"Uh…March 20."

"Really?" The surprise in her voice was genuine this time. "Mine too." She continued and Al's voice joined hers.

"Weird. I mean, what are the odds?" He asked in surprise.

"Oh, around ten thousand to one." Al answered. "Possibly more, as we're all wizarding. Do you think it means anything?"

"Of course not, Newt." Rose rolled her eyes. "What could it possibly mean? It's just coincidence."

Just then, the door opened again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Life. September 1, 2017 Hogwarts Express**

A boy with curly blond hair and a wide grin with a dimple peeked his head in the compartment.

"Can we sit with you?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Rose invited them inside.

The curly haired boy was followed by a girl with straight glossy black hair down to her waist and a girl with her brown hair cut in a bob style.

"When's your birthday?" Rose asked. They all exchanged looks similar to the one Scorpius had earlier.

"March 20." The girl with the long black hair replied.

"Mine too." Rose, Scorpius, Al, the curly haired boy, and the other girl said at once.

"Okay, that's even weirder." Scorpius said out loud.

"The odds of six wizarding people having the exact same birthday are astronomical." Albus announced in an awed voice. "Queenie, tell me that doesn't mean something."

"Newt, even if it did and I'm not saying it does, we wouldn't know what it meant. So let's just say it doesn't mean anything for now." Rose turned to the others. "How about we just forget that strangeness for now?"

Five heads nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'm Rose Weasley. And you?" She looked at the curly haired boy.

"Eddie Crawly." He flashed her a grin showing his dimple again.

"I'm Cameron Stuart." The girl with the brown bob extended her had and Rose shook it.

"I'm Elena Rincloff." The girl with the long black hair smiled at Al. "And who are you?"

When Al didn't answer (always lost in the clouds, that boy) Rose nudged him and said, "That's my cousin Albus Potter. But you should all call him Newt."

"Why?"

"Well, when we were six he was daydreaming and his older brother James –"

"Queenie! NO! You promised never to tell that story again!" Al interrupted.

"I lied." Rose smirked.

"Before those to attack each other," (Al looked like he was about to tackle Rose) Scorpius began, "let me tell you that I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose looked away from the glaring Al to gauge the others reactions. When the Elena and Cameron heard "Malfoy", they each started and glanced at the door. Eddie, however, didn't make a move.

"Are you muggleborn Eddie?" She inquired.

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Rose shrugged. He'd find out about Scorpius's family later. "So how is it? Discovering a whole new world? I can't imagine it."

"It's strange. But I always knew I was different. Mostly I'm confused. What's this about houses?"

"When you get to Hogwarts you get sorted into one of the four houses." Scorpius explained. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin."

"How?"

"Each house has different qualities and there's this Sorting Hat that looks into your mind and tells you where you belong." Al explained. "It's quite an experience for some people, I've heard." Albus looked over Eddie. "I'll bet you're a Hufflepuff."

"Why? What makes a Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff's are the loyal, hardworking, sweet ones."

"What about the other houses?" Eddie asked.

"Gryffindor is for the brave ones." Elena said. "I hope I get in there."

Rose coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "foolish ones too."

Elena glared. "Aren't you a Weasley? Weasley's are always in Gryffindor."

"Technically, Houses aren't inherited." Scorpius pointed out.

"Like you won't be in Slytherin, Malfoy."

"Didn't I just say Houses aren't inherited?" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'd guess Ravenclaw for you, Scorpius." Al eyed the pale boy. "There's just something about you that screams bookworm."

"I know I'll sound mental, but I sort of want to be Slytherin." Cameron announced. "I know it has a bad reputation, but it can get you places. I don't think I'll get in it though."

"Why not?"

"I'm only half-blood. And I live in the muggle world half the time. My mum and dad are divorced and have shared custody so I spend a week in the wizarding world and then a week in the muggle world."

"I think Slytherin is just really against muggleborns. I'm sure that half-bloods can get in if they have the cunning and ambition necessary."

"I guess I won't be in Slytherin then." Eddie commented.

"I'm telling you, you're a Hufflepuff. Just wait and see." Al grinned.

----

**Life, September 1, 2017, Sorting Ceremony**

"Crawley, Eddie!"

The hat dropped over his head. With it, he heard a voice.

_You're very different, you know that, don't you?_

Yes.

_Most people aren't as self aware as you are especially at your young age. I'm not sure if that self-awareness should place you in Ravenclaw._

I'm not very smart.

_True. Ravenclaw is about more than grades but you do not have the drive to learn or the curiosity of a Ravenclaw. You are very eager but not like a Gryffindor is. You have no desire to stand out. Neither do you wish to hide who you are to seem average. I see you fitting in well in – _

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

_You are different. Pureblood isn't at all important to you._

Why should it be? I'm not a Slytherin.

_Ah, but you _could_ be. Blood purity does not make a Slytherin. You do have the cunning necessary for the house…but not the ambition. No, curiosity drives your actions. You are a – _

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Potter, Albus!"

_Ah, another Potter. But you're different from your father, very different. I haven't seen a mind like yours in years… Dear boy, are you sure you have no seer blood in you?_

Yes. There aren't any seers in either the Potter or the Weasley lines; I've looked.

_You are the easiest sort I've had yet. _

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rincloff, Elena!"

_No, wait; _you_ are the easiest sort I've had yet._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Stuart, Cameron!"

_You're interesting. You have the cunning certainly, and a good enough pedigree, but your ambition – it isn't to be the leader._

Leaders are taken down so much easier. It's much easier to maneuver behind the scenes.

_So cunning guides your ambition. Without a doubt, you are a –_

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

_I've never seen a Weasley like you. Are you sure you are one?_

Just look at me.

_Ah, yes. I suppose that clears that up. Let's move on to your house. Am I correct to assume you don't want Gryffindor._

You are.

_I wouldn't have put you there anyway. You aren't bold, but neither are you a coward. You just put your plans into action silently and sneak up behind the enemy. _

A snake, rather than a lion.

_If I do this, then you had better promise to tell me your father's reaction if you ever get the chance._

Oh, I will.

_I'm laughing in anticipation. You are a –_

"SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N: And there's chapter two. We're in for a bit of a time skip so be ready for that. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay you asked for it and here it is. Please Review**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything HP.**

**Death**

"I need to see that!" Fred begged Karma. He was literally on his knees. The crowd around them tried not to laugh. Few succeeded.

"I don't want to miss anything." Karma held tightly onto the remote.

"They're only eleven! What can happen to eleven year olds in a couple of minutes?"

"It might not be minutes in LIFE! It could be weeks."

"But it'll be worth it. Tell me you don't want to see it."

"Go find your own Lake!"

"It'll be over before I get to one." Fred used his most famous weapon as a last resort: the puppy dog look. "_Please?_"

"Oh fine!" Karma threw her hands up in defeat as she changed the focus of the Lake and tried to ignore Fred's victory dance. "But we change it back as soon as he faints!"

**Life. September 2, 2017: Ron and Hermione Weasley's House. (1 AM, to be exact)**

Ron woke up to the sound of an owl frantically tapping on his window. He groaned loudly and covered his head with his pillow, hoping the bird would just go away and come back at a reasonable hour.

No such luck. The bloody bird seemed perfectly content to disturb his well-deserved sleep. He rolled over still hoping to block out the noise with his pillow. Then he felt the woman beside him get up, taking the warmth of the blanket with her. He made a noise of protest.

"Don't be such a baby, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. Dressed in her wrinkled nightgown, with her hair even more tangled than normally, and weary with sleep, she was quite a sight. Ron also knew she was probably just as ticked off as he was, if not more. He instinctively shied away from the possible explosion. The last thing he needed was to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night. Hermione whipped the pillow off his head.

"You didn't have to get up, dear. I was about to deal with it."

Hermione snorted. "Ron, I've been married to you for over eleven years and I've been your best friend since we were children. I spent almost a _year_ with you and Harry in a tent, and we've been sleeping together ever since. Don't think you can't fool me. You were going to ignore that owl and suffer through its noise all night."

Ron liked the way her nostrils flared when she started lecturing. Even just out of bed like this, in the middle of the bloody night, she was beautiful. As he thought this, he realized he hadn't heard a word she said. He gulped when he saw that she had realized it too. _Well, the couch isn't _that _horrid…_

The owl restarted its tapping again, cutting off whatever Hermione was about to say. For once, Ron was grateful for the stupid bird. It may have saved him from a night on the couch.

"Why don't I go see what it wants?" Ron jumped out of bed before Hermione could open her mouth again. "Do you think it's from Rosie?"

"Already?" Hermione asked. Ron looked back, surprised that his wife had let go of his inattention. She must be even more exhausted than he had thought. "I didn't think we would hear from her before Halloween, if then."

"She probably just wants her dear old dad to know what house she got in. As if we didn't already know she was Gryffindor."

Hermione gave him a strange look. "Now, Ron we talked about this before. You're not to make a fuss if she wound up in some other house."

"I thought we agreed that was unnecessary. She's a Weasley, and there hasn't been one Weasley outside of Gryffindor in five generations."

"No, that's what you said when I tried to talk about it. Then you ran off." Hermione glared at him.

Ron quickly walked toward the window before this turned into a row. Having narrowly avoided the fate of sleeping on the couch, he didn't want to chance it again.

The owl fluttered in and they could clearly see it for the first time. Far from the tiny black feathered owl they had purchased Rose the week before, this one was a tawny one the size of a quaffle.

"It's not from Rose, anyway, Hermione. It's Bludger."

"I should have guessed. There's only one owl that could make that much racket. Wonder what James wants?" Hermione bent down to detach the letter tied to Bludger's leg. As soon as the parchment was off, the owl spread its wings…and crashed into the wall.

"I swear, that bloody owl's worse than Errol was. He doesn't even have the excuse of being ancient." Ron shook his head as Bludger picked himself up and actually made it out the window this time. "So what did James say?"

Hermione looked up from the letter with a strange expression. It looked sort of …panicky. "Um…Nothing! Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Hermione…what did James say?" Ron approached her, suspiciously.

She backed away, holding to letter behind her back.

He grabbed his wand off the bedside table. "Accio letter!" The piece of parchment soared into the palm of his hand.

As he took in the contents of the letter, Hermione rushed over to him. "Ron, Ron, remember what I said. Remember, it doesn't matter. She's still our little Rosie. Ron, Ron, _please. Don't freak out."_

Ron met her eyes with an empty look, a shocked look. His mouth formed a question, but before he gave voice to it, he slipped out of her hold and fainted. Hermione stared at the unconscious body of her husband.

"Rose landed in Slytherin then?" A voice said from the doorframe, causing Hermione to jump.

"Hugo, don't sneak up on me like that!" She scolded. "You should be in bed."

"Well, mum," Hugo began, "I was till I heard Bludger banging against the window. I figured that if _James_ sent us a letter this late, it had to be bad." He looked at his dad, still sprawled out on the floor. "Reckon he's going to be bloody unbearable tomorrow."

"You're probably right." Hermione glanced at Ron. "And don't swear."

"But dad does it…"Hugo whined.

"When you're a grown man you can say whatever you want. But you are not as grown man; you're nine and you will listen to what I say." Hermione knelt down and looked into Hugo's eyes, the same blue as Ron's. "And right now what I say is to hurry and get me a bottle of your Grandmum's calming draught. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"I'm not going to be allowed to go back to sleep, am I?"

"Hugo," Hermione sighed, "if you wanted to sleep you shouldn't have gotten out of bed in the first place." As Hugo ran downstairs to get the draught, she whispered to herself, "Neither should I."

**Death**

"You got to see it, I'm changing it back." Karma told Fred who was currently rolling on the ground laughing.

"You have to admit that was hilarious." Fred said as soon as he regained the power of speech.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Karma smiled down at him. "That doesn't change the fact that I'll have to kill you if anything happened while we were watching your brother's reaction."

"Karm, I'm already dead. You can't kill me again."

She glared at him, a glare that said _Don't underestimate me._

Fred gulped. "Well, it looks like we only missed a day, so I doubt anything important happened. I mean look, they're only in class." He gestured to the Lake where apparently the Slytherins and Ravenclaws had Transfiguration together. A door opened and the students stopped their conversations. Looked like the teacher had arrived.

Fred thought she was a pretty young thing. Perhaps if he weren't dead….nah. The bird looked like she'd eat him alive. She was obviously the strong powerful type. If she'd had red hair instead of brown, she'd look almost uncannily like Ginny. Scary.

"Hey! That's Rachel!" Karma pushed him out of the way and leaned forward.

**Life. September 4, 2017. Hogwarts. Transfiguration.**

"I can't believe you didn't get a Howler." Al said.

"Mum's probably keeping him from it."

"Are you certain he knows?" Cameron asked. "You didn't tell him and neither did Al."

Rose snorted. "There's not a chance of that. Besides, Hugo told me James sent him a letter."

"How did your brother say your father reacted?"

"Just like yours, Scorp. Fainted."

Cameron giggled.

"They really are quite alike." Al commented.

"Our fathers? Alike? You're off your rocker." Scorpius laughed.

"No, he's got a point." Rose agreed. "Take away their views and affiliations and they are rather similar."

"Well, you'd better never let either of them hear that. From the sound of it, whoever told them would be lucky to escape with their life." Cameron laughed.

"True." Al's eye twinkled.

A door closed behind them and instantly a hush spread over the room. The moment the professor walked inside, Rose knew the woman wouldn't tolerate disobedience. It was clear in the way she carried herself. Rose would put a galleon on the professor being a former Gryffindor.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. I'm Professor Redding. I'm sure we'll all get along marvelously, but if not…let it be known that I do not tolerate misbehavior in my classroom." She met each of their eyes and stared them down. "Prank all you want in the corridors, in the halls, in your dormitories. But not in here. Do not think that because I am younger than most of your professors that I can be fooled by something as obvious as a puking pastille. Remember that I was a student just like you only a few years ago. I haven't forgotten what it is like, not yet. As such, feel free to come to me with any problem. You will always find a listening ear."

Professor Redding smiled at them. It was a stern smile, yet it was still filled with compassion.

"Now whoever can tell me the seven basics of Transfiguration will be exempt from the first assignment of the year." She scanned the hands that had shot up. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

**Death**

"Still the same Rachel as ever." Karma smiled and shook her head sadly. She missed her friend. "I guess I missed when she became a teacher."

"That's the Rachel you told me about? The one who's…"

"That's her."

"She's scary." Fred commented, once he was sure there was no way Karma could punch him from over there.

"Take it from me. Her bark? Take how scary that is and multiply it by ten. That's her bite."

"Glad I'm dead and out of her reach." Fred gulped.

"You should be."

**Life. September 11, 2017. Astronomy Tower.**

"Why does Astronomy class take place on a Wednesday?" Elena complained to Eddie. "If we have to stay up till midnight to look at stars, why can it be on a Friday? Then we could sleep in the next morning."

Eddie shrugged. "It's just one of those things. At least we don't have it on Mondays like the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's do. They have to go to _Potions_ on maybe five hours of sleep. Rose told me Albus fell asleep in his potion."

"Was it sleeping draught?" Elena joked. When Eddie didn't laugh she muttered, "I thought it was funny."

"Anyway, we get to go to History first the next morning, where we can easily make up sleep."

"That's another thing I don't like. Shouldn't bloody battles be interesting?"

"I doubt Binns will ever get fired dearie."Elena jumped at the serene voice of Professor Seran. The professor had just climbed up the ladder and was juggling several telescopes. Eddie rushed over to give her a hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Crawly. And as I was saying Miss Rincloff, Binns will probably never be fired, not only because he has a nonnegotiable contract that prevents that but because the students would probably riot if they ever had to learn anything in that class."

"I guess." Elena shrugged in defeat. "I just wish he made it more interesting."

"Well, I happen to have some books on some of the wars of the past, Miss Rincloff." Professor Seran said. "Not textbooks and decidedly more interesting than Professor Binns, yet still factual accounts of all those 'bloody battles' as you put it. I'd be happy to let you borrow one, if you wanted."

"I guess."

"Good. Come by my office when you get a chance." Professor Seran glanced at her watch. "Oh, my! I should have started class ten minutes ago!"

**Death**

"I can't believe Skye teaching at Hogwarts too!" Karma was leaning so far over the Lake that Fred was afraid she'd fall over. "They actually went along with the Plan!"

"What plan?" Fred was deciding whether or not he should go over and pull her away from the edge when she stepped away herself. Karma lay down on the ground and looked up at the sky, looking dazed.

"We made a plan to become professors. The youngest professors in Hogwarts history. We thought we were brilliant enough to do it. I guess we were, thinking back on it. Especially Skye. She was top of the class, every year I was alive anyway. Although it was _Rachel _who managed the Animagus transformation in forth year."

"What was she?"

"A fluffy bunny."

Fred burst out laughing.

"That was my reaction. Skye said she must be like the killer bunny in the muggle movie she saw once."

When Fred had stopped laughing, he asked, "If you were supposed to be a professor too, what were you going to teach?"

"I was one of the most powerful seers ever, Fred. What do you think?" Karma grinned. "I was going to teach Quidditch, obviously."


	5. Chapter 4

**Life. October 29, 2017. Professor Rachel Redding's office.**

Eddie kicked at the wall outside of Professor Redding's office. He was a bit early for his detention and the door was closed. He wasn't Elena, so he didn't burst in, and he wasn't Rose, so he didn't try to listen in on whatever was going on in there. He was Eddie, so he decided to wait. And while he was waiting, he intended on focusing on the reason he had detention in the first place: Roxanne Weasley and her stupid exploding ink.

He shouldn't have trusted her when she offered up her quill after his "mysteriously" disappeared. Especially with the snickering. Lesson learned.

Maybe he should have accepted Rose's offer of revenge. But he hadn't wanted to make things harder for Rose, what with half her family (Roxanne included) ostracizing her and all. No matter how many times Rose swore she didn't care, Eddie thought she probably did a little.

Rose denied everything. She did that often.

Anyway, thanks to Roxanne and his stupid conscience that told him to not make things worse with revenge, Eddie was set to have his first detention…right around now.

He walked over and knocked politely on the door. "Professor, err…It's eight. Time for my detention, right?"

He heard frantic movement inside. Was that…? Yes, it definitely was a table being knocked over. He couldn't make out words, but the whispers seemed to be arguing.

Several minutes later, the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Professor Redding though he doubted anyone who wasn't looking would see a difference. He looked, though, and noticed that her hair was somewhat tousled, her blouse was buttoned wrong, and her face was covered in a faint blush.

"Ah, Mr. Crawly," She said, appearing the stern but kindly professor. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Do come in. I'm sure you'll want these lines over as soon as possible."

He stepped inside the office, surprised at its plainness. It fit in with her personality…but still. The only personal touch was a moving photograph of three young girls. He assumed the brunette was Professor Redding herself. The blonde one kind of resembled Professor Seran.

He looked up from the picture to see Professor Seran herself leave the room at a breakneck pace.

Professor Redding followed his gaze and blushed. "Professor Seran was just discussing something with me. Err, why don't we get those lines started. You are to write 'I will leave the pranks out of Transfiguration class' five hundred times. You may begin." She gestured to the quill and parchment laid out on the table.

As he dipped the quill in the inkpot, he said, "If it's not too rude of me, Professor, I'd like to ask something."

"Of course, Mr. Crawly."

"Are you and Professor Seran girlfriends?"

Professor Redding stared right though him. Eddie gulped, regretting his question.

"Only, because you sort of looked like my Mums do after they finish kissing."

"Mums?"

"I have two, you know. I guess some would call them gay. They just say they're two women very much in love with each other."

"I see."

"I just was curious, Professor. You don't have to answer."

"Why don't you continue with your lines, Mr. Crawly? Five hundred will take quite some time."

**Life. March 20, 2018. Roof of Hogwarts.**

"Happy Birthday, Al!" Rose said. "Oh, and Scorpius, Elena, Eddie, and Cameron too!"

"Back at you." Elena giggled.

"Same here." Al and Eddie said at the same time.

"Happy Birthday to us, Happy Birthday to us, Happy Birthday to Al, Elena, Eddie, Rose, Scorpius, and me, Happy Birthday to us!" Cameron sang.

Scorpius gave her a weird look. "What? It's a muggle song. You sing it, blow out candles, and eat cake." Cameron defended.

"It's true." Eddie agreed.

"Where's the cake then?" Elena asked. "Cause I'd like chocolate with strawberry frosting."

"We don't have any cake because Albus refused to use his status as a Potter to get the house elves to make us one." Scorpius shot a pointed look at Albus, who was currently looking up at the clouds.

"Oh yeah." Elena grin fell for a moment. It came back the moment an owl cried out above them. "Oh, I bet that's from Daddy. He said he'd send cake with Royal."

"That's not Royal. It's white. Who's family has a snowy owl?" Scorpius shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to identify the owl.

"I think it's my dad's owl." Albus sat up just as the owl swooped down over them and deposited the package in his lap. "Guess that answers that."

"What is it?" The others crowded around him.

"Dunno." He tore at the packaging and a note fell out.

"What's it say?" Scorpius asked.

"Who cares? Open it already!" Elena urged.

"It's rude to open a gift before you read the note." Eddie scolded.

"What does it say?"

"I'm trying to read it. Give me a moment." Al rolled his eyes. "Here I'll read it out loud:

_Dear Albus,_

_ Today is your twelfth birthday. I hope friends surround you as you read this unlike my twelfth birthday. You are about to receive your inheritance early. I doubt that you want to for my death to receive this, and I no longer use it. I had intended to give this to James but he was impatient and decided to take the Marauder's Map from my desk instead. It occurs to me that you are far more suited to possess this than your brother is. He…he would use it for mischief above else. So I'm passing this on to you with the advice that I was left with: Use it well._

_-Your Dad"_

He unwrapped the rest of the parcel.

"He gave me…the invisibility cloak."


End file.
